


Home

by EzzyAlpha



Series: Broken Heroes [2]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Happy, Home, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyAlpha/pseuds/EzzyAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leliana and the Warden discuss their hypothetical house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

There was nothing homey or comfortable or nice about their campsite.

It was an absolute matter of convenience.

Fighting the Blight was so much easier when they didn’t have to worry about curtains or making the bed or… She lost her train of thought and simply continued to look at the flap of fabric that served as the entrance to the tent and sighed.

“Something on your mind?” said a warm, comforting voice behind her.

Leliana shifted. She was sitting at the end of the sort of bed, calm, fairly upset and very naked, covered only by a thin dirty white bed sheet. She looked back to see curious green eyes staring up at her.

“I miss living in a house.” Said Leliana. She reached back and began to run her fingers through the younger girl’s blond hair. “I mean, my own house.”

The girl continued staring at her.

“Alone?”

Leliana chuckled.

“Eise, are you feeling left out?”

Eise Cousland sighed and sat up, immediately lying back down with her head on the bard’s lap. Leliana smirked and scratched her head.

“I would of course, very much prefer to live with you.”

Eise smiled warmly.

“What kind of house?”

“A big one.”

Her smile faltered.

“How big?”

“Now, the noble doesn’t like big houses?”

“No, it’s like living alone. You can go days without seeing anyone but the servants. And it’s a pain in the ass to go to the bathroom at night.”

“Always practical. How about a small, cozy, one bedroom country house?”

Eise grinned.

“Much better. Okay…Uh, what color are the curtains?”

“Is that the best you can do?”

“Fine, what’s the kitchen like.”

Leliana cocked her head to the side.

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?”

“I’m not a good cook, never spent much time in the kitchen. And, well, you’re a noble.”

“I know how to cook.”

She looks down amused and can’t help but smile fondly at the sight of bright green eyes.

“Really now?”

“Things get boring, what can I say.”

There is a moment of silence and Leliana runs her thumb over Eise’s collar bone. The bard inspects the young woman’s body. It always amazed her how lithe and small she was under the thick warrior armor. Eise grinned again.

“What would the bed be like?”

Leliana tapped her cheek, eyebrows furred in mock anger.

“Is that all you can think about? Sleeping and sex?”

“I also think about food but we’ve been over that.”

“Very soft and fluffy.” Said Leliana, her eyes unfocused, obviously daydreaming “With soft sheets and warm blankets. But small.”

“Small?”

“So we can be closer together.” She said, and leaned over to kiss Eise.


End file.
